The Shocking Lady Strikes Again
The Shocking Lady Strikes Again is a "Zillion Dollar Adventures" segment that aired on the third episode of the Richie Rich cartoon series, as part of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. It was first broadcast 22 November 1980 on ABC. Summary Richie, Irona, and Gloria investigate a short circuit after the twelve televisions they were watching blew. Mrs. Rich was in the midst of a ladies' club meeting, and informs Richie that the power is out throughout the Rich Mansion. Richie discovers a suspicious woman who denies any wrongdoing, and then Richie discovers a power grid has melted, believed to have been caused by the suspect. The next ladies' club meeting is to be held in Hawaii, so Richie, Gloria, Irona, and Dollar travel to Hawaii, and later South America, to investigate. The Shocking Lady's ultimate final target is the United States Mint in Washington, D.C., where she zaps the person in charge, and steals all of the nation's gold coins. Richie then flies back to Richville, in hopes of getting a useful item from Professor Keenbean's lab that will protect the foursome from being zapped. They fly back to the culprit's hideout, and Richie, Gloria, Irona, and Dollar chew bubble gum and blow bubbles in which the foursome would be inside, because rubber does not conduct electricity. Richie throws Dollar, inside the bubble, towards the culprit, the bubble bursts, and the villain's powers are now depleted. As the culprit is behind bars, Dollar is in his doghouse, inside the mansion, still covered in gum, and Irona decides it is time for Dollar to get a makeover. Dollar is fancied up to a feminine extent. He is so embarrassed he runs back to his doghouse and bars himself in, closing his door which displays "KEEP OUT", "CLOSED", "OUT OF BUSINESS" and "GONE FISHING" in that order from the top. Trivia * The title villain is also the culprit in the comic book story "The Electric Mystery", then recently published in a 1980 issue of Richie Rich Bankbooks, and later republished in Richie Rich Treasure Chest Digest #2, released in February 1982. * A power outage also occurred in "Dollar Braces Up" and "The Day the Estate Stood Still" in Season 2, and "Everybody's Doing It" in Season 3. * Characters were inside bubbles to protect from electric shock. In "Everybody's Doing It", objects being stolen were inside bubbles. * Cadbury has a non-speaking cameo in this segment. * The swirling yellow dollar sign on a green background during a transition into the next scene would be used one more week after this episode aired. "The Kangaroo Hop" would be the last such segment. Voice Cast * William Callaway as Professor Keenbean * Nancy Cartwright as Gloria Glad * Joan Gerber as Irona, Regina Rich and the Shocking Lady * Sparky Marcus as Richie Rich * Frank Welker as Dollar the Dog Category:Richie Rich Category:Richie Rich Zillion Dollar Adventures segments Category:Richie Rich episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index